


Legacy

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Adjustments, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Death Eaters, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Evil, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gen, Good, House Elves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mudblood, Muggles, Neglect, No Suicidal Action Taken, Past Child Abuse, Public Humiliation, Romance, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Spice (Star Wars), Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, War, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts, darkness creeps over the wizarding world. With the rise of the dark wizard Sheev Palpatine, Ben Solo is torn away from the love of his life, Rey, as she follows in her grandfather's footsteps. Before leaving, Rey offers Ben her hand, giving him a chance to be free from his family legacy. The chance is tempting, but Ben isn't sure he can handle disappointing his family yet again. will the dark consume him? Or will Ben remain in the light?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon/gifts).



> First off I want to thank my amazing Beta!! I am not naming them due to privacy but their input means the world to me!!
> 
> Second, I have not stuck to the ages set in the Star Wars universe. This will be most obvious in the fact that Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor are the age of Ben and not Leia.
> 
> Lastly, please read the tags!! I can't stress this enough. Also read my chapter notes before reading the chapter to check for trigger content. That being said, I cannot tag every single thing that may bother someone so I have done my best to tag the biggest triggers that I know of. This is a dark story. This is my warning to those reading this! If I do end up missing a tag/trigger I am very sorry! You have been warned.
> 
> The first chapter has blood and violence content.

**One: The Beginning of the End**

Ben Solo was thanking his lucky stars that he found himself sitting next to Rey Palpatine in their Defense Against the Dark Art class. She was one of the few students who never held it against him that his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was the professor. It was also of comfort that she was in her final year at Hogwarts as well as a Slytherin. Ben was only the second member of his family to be sorted into Slytherin, his grandfather being the first. 

When Rey looked over at Ben, she gave him a bright smile which he returned with a lopsided grin. Under the table, Ben laced his fingers through Rey’s, causing her cheeks to flush pink. Nonetheless, they both clung to each other. It was no secret that Ben and Rey were a couple, yet Ben’s family frowned upon him dating a Palpatine. While Ben’s grandmother Padme was the current Minister of Magic, Rey’s grandfather, Sheev, led the main opposition party against the Ministry. Upon first meeting at Hogwarts, the two first years had bickered constantly. However, by the end of their third year, the pair had become inseparable.

“So, do you think Professor Skywalker will actually let us practice spells this year? Or will we be forced to take notes the entire time?” Rey questioned. Ben snorted in amusement. On rare occasions, Anakin allowed his students to practice defense spells, but he only ever spoke about the Dark Arts. Rey could feel that there was something the professor was holding back against the darker side of magic but his past was well hidden. She could find no record of Anakin ever being associated with the Dark Arts and she certainly wasn’t going to go as far as asking her grandfather about such a thing.

“I’m sure if you asked nicely, he would let us practice. You are his favorite student,” he laughed, pretending to be bitter. In reality, his grandfather was the only member of his family who even remotely tolerated his relationship with Rey. Taking her chances, Rey put her hand in the air as Anakin made his way to the table at the front of the classroom.

“A question already, Ms. Palpatine?” Anakin mused, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he smiled.

“You always tell us about the Dark Arts, but how are we truly supposed to defend ourselves against them if we’ve never seen them? Does that just mean there are certain spells that can’t be guarded against?” Rey asked. 

The professor’s eyes both widened and darkened at the same time when he heard the questions. Rey had consistently been one to ask the harder questions, but rarely did she mention the darker spells. Anakin had always figured that Rey stayed away from the subject because she didn’t want to align herself too closely with the fringe ideas of her grandfather. Yet after the death of her parents, Anakin had seen the young woman slipping closer and closer towards darkness. He could only hope that she wouldn’t pull Ben into the shadows with her.

“There are few jinxes that I would be permitted to show you. For obvious reasons, I am not allowed to demonstrate the Unforgivable Curses,” Anakin said. “If you are all interested, you may spend the class in pairs working on the Knockback Jinx.” 

With a flick of his wand, Anakin summoned large training mats that were decently thick. There was no use in teaching his students spells if they got hurt in the process. There was a low murmur around the room as the students paired off.

“Wish he liked my ideas,” Ben snorted, happily moving with Rey to a mat.

As the two were getting into position, Rey’s best friend Armitage Hux walked up to them. He had a sour look on his face and merely glowered at Ben. He tapped Rey on the shoulder and motioned for her to move away from Ben. She gave her friend a strange look but followed him out of earshot of the rest of the class. Rey saw that the young man was still casting nervous glances around the room until she waved her hand in front of his face. The two had grown up together and Rey could read Armitage like an open book.

“Armie, you look like you’ve seen a dementor. What’s going on? Did your father send you another owl?” Rey questioned.

“No, it’s just that I’ve been paired with Dameron. That boy who thinks he is all that and then some. Filthy little mudblood,” Armitage sneered. Rey rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “Can’t you ask Ben to trade spots with me? At least those two like each other.”

“You’re one of the best spell casters I know. Show Dameron just how much the Knockback Jinx can hurt. Or, you could always risk detention and use a different spell to teach him a lesson. Professor Pryde will make sure you aren’t expelled,” Rey suggested. “You might even make your father proud.” A cruel glint passed through Armitage’s eyes before the previous turmoil disappeared from his face. Rey felt slightly guilty for giving him the idea, but only slightly.

Rey rejoined Ben on the mat and stood still as he raised his wand. Ben cast a glance in Armitage’s direction but didn’t press the issue. As Rey braced herself for the impending spell, Anakin walked up to them but said nothing. Ben froze when his grandfather came close. He was used to the way his uncle, the Charms professor, was always correcting his stance or berating him for sloppy wand movements. Much to Ben’s surprise, Anakin said nothing, only motion for his grandson to start. Ben took in a deep breath and gave his girlfriend an apologetic look. Rey couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped her. She adored the way Ben so easily expressed his emotions.

“ _Flipendo,_ ” Ben said, his voice firm and clear. He gave a light flick of his wand causing a blue stream to crackle through the air, hitting Rey square in the chest. Rey was knocked off her feet and landed with a soft thud on the mat behind her.

“Nicely done, Ben. Once you have the jinx used on you, I will come back around and we can begin to work on how to best block the spell,” Anakin said. Ben beamed happily and walked to Rey, helping her get to her feet. The two stared at each other until the sound of angry voices pulled them back to reality.

“It would be nice if you gave me a little warning before throwing me on my arse!” Armitage snapped, standing to readjust his robes and brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Do you expect the enemy to give you a warning, Hux?” Poe asked, his eyes still laughing. Armitage narrowed his eyes, waves of rage seeming to pour off of him. 

“You’re so right,” he growled, raising his wand. Too late, Anakin realized what was about to happen. Armitage brought his want slashing through the air. “ _Sectumsempra!_ ”

Poe screamed in agony as he collapsed on the floor, blood seeping from his chest. Armitage straightened up, feeling triumphant, though he knew he would soon face the wrath of the Headmistress. Poe clutched his chest in agony, the blood pooling on the training mat at an alarming rate. A look of horror crossed Ben’s face as he and his grandfather rushed to the young man’s aid. Rey, on the other hand, grabbed Armitage and hauled him back a few paces, trying to keep her smile hidden. She hadn't expected her friend to use such a bloody spell but it had certainly done the trick. Rey was secretly glad that Armitage had decided against using the Cruciatus curse. Anakin quickly drew his wand and slowly waved it over Poe’s body.

“ _Vulnera Sanentur...Vulnera Sanentur,_ ” he murmured over and over again. Slowly the blood flow slowed before it stopped completely. Anakin finally stopped when he saw Poe’s breathing stabilize, though he remained unconscious. He whispered something to Ben who ran from the room, careful to avoid eye contact with Rey or her friend. Turning around, Anakin looked at Armitage and Rey with a haunted look in his eyes. “Finn, please look after Poe until Madam Kanata arrives to take him to the hospital wing. Ms. Palpatine and Mr. Hux, I need both of you to come with me to see the Headmistress.”

Anakin strode from the room without another word. Both Rey and Armitage followed him, making sure their faces remained cold and impassive. If they had any hope of getting away with only detention, no one could see their smirks. Rey knew Ben would question her about the incident later, but Armitage had been right. Poe Dameron was a cocky muggle-born wizard who needed to be taught a lesson. Rounding one final corner, the Griffin statue coming into view, Anakin stopped dead in his tracks as Enric Pryde came into view.

“What on earth happened to you, Skywalker. You look like you’ve taken a bath in blood,” Enric said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Whatever friendship had existed between the two men had vanished long ago.

“These two are on their way to speak with Headmistress Organa. There was an incident of Mr. Hux using a forbidden spell against another student,” Anakin replied stiffly. 

Enric cast a glance over the other professor’s shoulders and made eye contact with Rey. Though the Potion’s Master gave no outward sign that he would be on his students’ side, Rey knew they were reasonably protected from being expelled.

“Well, I will escort the three of you. After all, we wouldn’t want anyone to think that these two are simply being punished for opposing your wife. There is also the matter of Professor Organa being your daughter,” Enric said, his tone cold as ice. Anakin clenched his jaw tightly and his hands curled into fists. Yet he knew fighting Enric on the matter would only end up looking suspicious.

Instead of replying, Anakin motioned for them to follow and then continued walking. Stopping at the statue, he whispered the password and continued up the stairs. Rey, Enric, and Armitage followed, though the tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Rey knew there would be hell to pay but she could only hope the punishment wouldn’t be expulsion. She and Armitage were so close to their N.E.W.T. exams that she could almost taste the freedom. Rey also knew that while Armitage’s father, Brendol, would approve of the attack on Dameron that he would use the Cruciatus curse on him if he were to be expelled. Rey sucked in a deep breath and prepared to face the music.

The feeling of warmth was the first thing about Leia Organa’s office that Rey noticed. In her seven years at Hogwarts, she had managed to avoid the Headmistress and her office. Under different circumstances, she would have enjoyed exploring the vast collection of books. Now, however, all Rey could see was a stern looking woman sitting behind an ornate and imposing desk. She was certain that Leia knew she was Ben’s girlfriend, but Rey did not want to acknowledge that the woman in front of her was Ben’s mother. As much as she loved Ben, dating Hogwarts royalty had many downsides.

“Professor Skywalker, Professor Pryde, I would imagine the two of you have a good reason for dragging two students to my office who have never been in trouble before,” Leia said, her piercing gaze moving between the two men. 

“I am here to advocate for two of my best students. Though I have no doubt that my colleague believes he has a valid reason for this visit, I have my concerns,” Enric said.

Leia looked pointedly at her father, clearly hoping there was a true issue and not a decades old feud. She also didn’t like that in recent years, her father had tried to bring their relationship closer. Leia held a small bit of resentment for her brother Luke who had grown up with their parents while she had been given up for adoption. Padme and Anakin had been young and raising twins was not part of their plan. Leia hadn’t known she was adopted until her first year at Hogwarts when she had met Luke, it was like something out of a movie. Shaking her head, Leia forced herself to return her thoughts to the matter at hand.

“Mr. Hux decided to cast the Laceration spell in my class after Mr. Dameron used the Knockback jinx on him. I may point out that the objective of the lesson today was to learn a defense for the Knockback jinx,” Anakin replied. The older woman’s eyes grew wide. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Hux?” Leia asked. Armitage managed to look cowed and only shook his head in response. “And what is the reason for Ms. Palpatine being here? Did she also cast such a spell?” Now it was Enric’s turn to stare at Anakin, though his look was smug. Both men knew that there was no real reason for Rey to be in attendance other than to separate her from Ben. 

“No, she did no such thing. She did, I believe, give the idea to Mr. Hux. However, I have no proof that she was his influencer,” Anakin replied quietly. Leia sighed heavily, momentarily regretting the decision to take up the position of Headmistress.

“Ms. Palpatine, I know better than to ask you to speak against your friend. I’ve heard many stories about your loyalty. Since there is no proof that you gave Mr. Hux the idea and we cannot punish any thoughts you may have had, you will have no punishment,” Leia said. Though she was in the clear, Rey held her breath for Armitage.

“As for you, Mr. Hux, using such a spell when there was no threat to your life is grounds for expulsion. However, since this is your final year and you’ve never been in trouble, you will complete a month’s worth of detention. Every evening you will report to Professor Calrissian and help him with the new collection of mandrakes. But make no mistake, should you pull a stunt like this ever again, I will not hesitate to expel you. Am I clear? Furthermore you two will no longer be studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, lest the class become Defense Against Palpatine and Hux. I think you two would be better suited for Muggle Studies with Professor Holdo.” 

Rey flushed with anger, as did Armitage. However, the steely look they received from the Potion’s Master was enough to keep them silent. It was clear they were being dismissed from the look on Leia’s face. Rey clenched her fists but turned on her heel and marched from the room. Armitage trailed behind her with Enric bringing up the rear.

The long walk to the Slytherin common room was spent in silence. Rey knew that if she opened her mouth, she would likely go on an unended tirade. Her last name made her enough of a target, she didn’t need the entire school knowing that she was slowly becoming disillusioned with Minister Amidala’s views. At some point during the trek, Rey realized that her professor had taken up the lead and was headed in the direction of his office. Rey frowned but had long since learned that there was nothing to be gained from questioning the man. Once the three were inside Enric’s deathly quiet office, Rey expected the man to start yelling. Yet the anger never came. Instead, the man only looked mildly irritated.

“I strongly suggest that the next time you make an example of a mudblood, you be more discrete. Ripping a young man’s chest to ribbons isn’t going to win you any favors,” Enric said. “I can only imagine the real reason you were expelled was because Professor Organa wants to keep the two of you close. You both belong to important members of the opposition.”

“Grandfather will not be pleased that we are being forced to study muggles,” Rey grumbled. 

Armitage flinched at the thought. Both he and Rey had been raised under the idea that muggle genetics should be erased from the wizarding world. The idea was nothing new, but Rey’s grandfather preferred to play politics as opposed to a flashy show of violence. Sheev Palpatine was cunning and vicious. Rey knew that by the time anyone had caught onto her grandfather’s plans, there would be no way to stop him.

“Neither of you need to worry about such things. You will soon be leaving Hogwarts behind. Come here and hold out your left arm,” Enric said.

They each complied. Armitage was the first to have the wand pressed to his forearm. A searing pain jolted through his arm as the writhing Dark Mark appeared on his skin. After a few seconds, the burning eased and finally stopped. Rey immediately held out her arm, eager to receive the mark, making her a true Palpatine. Enric smiled, feeling very proud that he was the one to place the brand on the young Palpatine’s arm. Rey flinched at the mark but still stared down at it fondly.

“Do you know when we will be summoned?” Armitage asked.

“No. Wait for your mark to burn and then make your way into Hogsmeade village. You will be able to apparate from there. Your destination will be the Palpatine manor, though take care to apparate outside the grounds. With all the enchantments to keep the Aurors away, you run the risk of getting splinched if you appear within the gate without being granted permission to enter,” Enric said. Rey and Armitage nodded in understanding. “Be patient and wait. Even if that means you must go to a Muggle Studies class.”

Though the two friends were displeased, there was no sense in arguing. Rey hoped that the call would come on their upcoming trip to the village. It wasn’t going to be easy to sneak off the grounds, but now that they wore the Dark Mark, they were required to answer the call. Rey’s thoughts suddenly drifted to Ben. If he wouldn’t follow her, she would be forced to fight against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Domestic Violence  
> Torture by way of Cruciatus Curse
> 
> I used the first name of Lucius’ father for Snoke

**Chapter Two: Darkness**

When Rey and Armitage finally returned to the Slytherin common room, Ben was pacing back and forth. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he moved across the stone floor. His eyes snapped up when the two friends entered the common room. When Rey looked at Ben, she was unable to read the expression on the young man’s face but she could tell whatever he was feeling was negative. Armitage sneered at Ben, but said nothing, opting instead to quickly walk through the common room and continue up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. Armitage knew that whatever was going on with his best friend it had nothing to do with him. Armitage had simply been the catalyst for a conversion that was years in the making. Ben stopped pacing and leaned up against one of the sofas, sitting on the back and causing Rey to stop in her tracks. Ben always greeted her with a warm hug and a soft kiss. The coldness that Rey felt made her falter ever so slightly. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fist, preparing for a fight.

“I’m guessing Poe survived,” Rey said. Ben gave her a curt nod.

“No thanks to you and your friend,” he snapped. Rey turned her eyes downward, doing her best to look ashamed. “A rivalry between the two houses does not justify using such a spell. The Ministry of Magic is in the process of trying to make the Laceration spell one of the Unforgivable Curses. How can you be friends with Hux? How can you be okay with him trying to hurt someone for simply embarrassing him in class? If he is okay doing that at Hogwarts, imagine what he will do now that he is of age and can do magic away from Hogwarts.” Rey clenched her jaw, but she loved Ben more than anything and she desperately wanted him to understand the path that she took.

“What happened to Dameron had nothing to do with school houses. You should know me well enough to know that, Ben,” Rey said. She ran her fingers through her hair. “You were raised very differently than Armitage and I were. People like Dameron should not be studying magic at Hogwarts, or any school for that matter! Durmstrang has the right idea with barring their entrance into the school. Muggles have dangerous ideas about magic. Who knows what could happen if we allow those raised with those ideals into our world. It could mean the end of us!” 

Rage flashed through Ben’s eyes as he realized what Rey was suggesting. He pushed off abruptly from the couch and advanced on his girlfriend. True concern flashed through Rey’s eyes as she tripped backwards into a pillar. Ben pinned her with one hand around her throat, a dangerous fury rising up in his eyes. Rey felt pressure on her throat and when she tried to draw a breath she found it more difficult to suck in air. Her hands flew to Ben’s thick forearm trying to get him to release her. However, his grip only tightened.

“So you believe we should exterminate the muggle-born witches and wizards? Has this past summer really changed you so much?” Ben snapped, raising his voice. “Just last year you told me that your grandfather was wrong to kill or enslave the muggle-borns! Eventually the Purebloods will die out because they won’t have anyone to procreate with! Everyone would be related!” Rey tried to shriek in pain but no sound came from her mouth. Looking into Ben’s eyes, it was like looking at someone else entirely. She didn’t see the man she loved behind his eyes. 

“St-st-stop, B-Ben,” Rey gasped, her voice coming out in no more than a whisper. Her nails grazed his skin and the small amount of pain seemed to snap Ben out of the rage he was experiencing. Now it was his turn to stumble away. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry,” he croaked. Tears streamed down Rey’s face, but she angrily wiped them away.

“If you can’t see how wrong your family is, then there is nothing I can do to help you!” Rey snapped, though her voice was still hoarse. 

Without looking backwards at Ben, she stormed off to the girls dormitory. Rey made little conversation with the other women as she got ready for bed. She felt like her heart was being ripped in half. Not only was she being pulled in two different directions ideologically, but Ben had never laid his hands on her before. She had never seen such anger from him and in that moment he had frightened her as much as her grandfather did. Rey shook her head and tried to focus on what she had been taught. While she had never had such strong feelings for anyone like she did Ben, her grandfather demanded complete loyalty, she could not go against him. 

Finally laying down and pulling the four poster curtains closed, Rey let her tears fall freely. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about the look on Ben’s face. Not only had he clearly been angry, Rey had seen the heartbreak on his face before the fury had taken over. It was clear that they were being pulled away from one another by their families. There was no justifying how Ben had hurt her, but it was nothing compared to what she had endured at the hands of her grandfather. Rey squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could and begged for sleep. When it did come, it was anything but pleasant. 

_Rey slowly walked down the hall of Palpatine manor. She had been in the middle of replying to Ben’s letter when the main House Elf, Bitsy, had told her she was being summoned. It made Rey’s heart twist into knots. During her time at the manor, Rey and her grandfather rarely crossed paths. When she was summoned to the man’s study it was for a cruel lesson. Rey could only imagine what sin she had supposedly committed during the school year. Her grandfather seemed to have eyes everywhere and any misstep that she made resulted in pain._

_Upon entering the study, Rey found her grandfather sitting in a winged armchair. He gazed at the lush greenery that lay out back, carefully watching as the staff planted the summer flowers of all colors. When the door closed behind Rey, Sheev Palpatine turned to look at her. Though he didn’t wear an angry look on his face, there was certainly nothing inviting about him. He was not a large man, but his aura was imposing._

_“Ah, Rey, my child. Thank you for coming to see me,” Sheev said. Rey flinched when her grandfather made it sound like she had a choice in the meeting. “It has come to my attention that you have been dating Ben Solo for quite some time now. I have to say, you’ve done a marvelous job keeping something like that from me. However, I can only imagine that is where your new ideas have come from. Suddenly mingling with mudbloods? Thinking that House-Elfs are equal to us? And then setting free a dozen of our House-Elfs was troublesome, my dear.” Rey glared at the man._

_“Whomever I choose to date has no influence on what I believe!” Rey yelled, refusing to bite her tongue yet again. Either way she would be punished. Sheev narrowed his eyes at his granddaughter. He drew his wand from the sleeve of his robes. Pointed it at Rey he gave her a cruel smirk. Eventually, he knew she would learn to hold her tongue._

_“Crucio!” he said, his eyes shining with malice._

_Rey collapsed to the floor as excruciating pain coursed through her body. Tears sprung into her eyes and rolled down her face. Nausea bubbled up in the pit of Rey’s stomach. Wave after wave of pain lit up every nerve in her body as her grandfather refused to relent in the torture. When the sear pain stopped, Rey lay as still as she could. Though the pain only existed in the mind, she could feel the lingering effects of the curse._

_“Tell me, granddaughter, what has Solo been telling you?” Seev asked._

_“Witches and wizards have to marry into the muggle world or we will die out. He says it is arrogant to believe that only Purebloods should exist,” Rey gasped, not bothering to stand._

_“And what do you believe?” he asked, his wand still raised._

_“That here is nothing wrong with being a half-blood or muggle-born,” she replied through clenched teeth. Her grandfather’s lips curled into a snarl._

_“Crucio!” he yelled once again. White hot pain shot through Rey’s body. She screamed in pain as she arched upwards. Her limbs were contorting into odd angles as if they were trying to escape._

_“Please, grandfather, stop! Please!” Rey begged. Tears rose in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Though there was no compassion in her grandfather’s eyes, Sheev let his wand drop, allowing Rey a chance to recover._

_“Half-bloods can be prevented, though even I can admit that some half-bloods managed to pass themselves off as being related to purebloods to stay in the good graces of people like myself. Mudbloods, on the other hand, are an unfortunate occurrence in nature. They may be more useful than Squibs, but at least Squibs know their place in this world,” Sheev said coldly. “You would do well to remember that Mudbloods exist only to serve the pure, granddaughter.” Despite her shaking limbs, Rey got to her feet with fury blazing in her eyes._

_“I know plenty of muggle-borns at Hogwarts! They are just as gifted as I am! What good does it do to pretend otherwise?” Rey yelled. “You and I both know that accusations of muggle-borns stealing wands are false! Just because you believe they should be subservient does not mean you have to force those beliefs on everyone else!” The man’s face turned red with anger. Without giving Rey a warning, he simply sat forward and Rey felt the full effects of his Legilimency invading her mind._

_Images flashed before Sheev’s mind as he watched snippets of Rey’s relationship surfaced. He found himself genuinely surprised at how much Ben loved Rey. It was an emotion that would prove useful to him. There was no doubt that Ben was a gifted wizard. One whom Sheev could see great potential in, if he chose the right side. As Sheev continued to dig through Rey’s mind, he could see that his granddaughter was treated like a leper by the professor’s and students at Hogwarts. With each interaction, Sheev could feel the alienation Rey felt. Abruptly, he pulled away from his granddaughter’s mind, leaving her as a sobbing heap on the floor._

_“The other students don’t matter. Ignore their whispers. Armitage is your only friend. Enric Pryde is the only professor you can trust. You must stick by what you know to be true,” Sheev said. “Do not let what you think to be love blind you.” Rey curled up in a ball. She waited to feel the burn of the Cruciatus Curse, but it never came. Daring to look up, hse saw her grandfather sitting as still as stone._

_“Do you wish I had fallen in love with Armitage?” Rey whispered, slowly sitting up._

_“His ideals would have fit better, but Solo could prove useful. If he will not separate himself from the Skywalker filth, I expect you to leave him behind. But I know you, child, you are very persuasive,” Sheev chuckled darkly._

_Rey flinched at his words. Someone else may have thought it was a compliment. Yet to Rey, she knew he was referencing her talent for using the Imperius Curse. It was something she was forced to practice daily and it had become second nature. Her own skills often frightened her. Rey also knew that any day she would receive a summons from the Ministry of Magic. Not only had she performed magic underage, she had performed an Unforgivable Curse. She could only hope that the Minster would go easy on her since she was still a student._

_“I will not use a curse on Ben. He has to join on his own. That is the only way to ensure he stays with us,” Rey insisted. “Please trust that he will come with me!” Sheev studied the young woman before him with great intensity._

_“Whether you bring him to me or not, he will join our cause. I have a feeling you mean too much to him for you to just disappear. He may not come right away, but Ben Solo is guided by his emotions and will seek you out,” Sheev said. “On another note, you are being summoned by the Wizengamot. Abraxas Snoke will be accompanying you to the trial to make sure they don’t throw you in Azkaban, even if it is only for a short period of time.”_

_When her grandfather turned his attention back to the garden, it was clear she was being dismissed. Quietly, she walked from the study and headed back to her room. It wasn’t until she was upstairs in her private wing that she sank against a wall, allowing her legs to shake. It seemed that no matter how many times the Cruciatus Curse was used on her, it would always leave her weak and shaking._


End file.
